Unexpected Threesome
by blushingrose1995
Summary: Edward has had a few thoughts about his sexuallity and something pleasurable happens.


**Edward's POV**

My first bi experience / MFM Threesome- My curiosity for the same sex started around sophomore year in high school. I wondered if I was gay because whenever I played sports and was in the locker rooms I looked at other guys. I never thought of doing anything sexual with them with because they would think I was gay and I would be an outcast.

I had a lot of confusion but I knew I wasn't completely gay; because I dated a girl. Bella is free-spirited, open minded, and (secretly) bisexual. She opened my mind up to things about life and sexually that I could of ever imagined. As we dated for years and we learned that we both liked to experiment sexually.

It made us very close intimately and committed to each other. We were always trying anything new sexually and both loved sex. I was 18 when she asked me about if I ever would do a threesome (with another guy) or do anything bisexual. When she asked I was surprised; I told her I would probably try it; just to see what it's like.

It was the summer when we were both 18; and it wasn't unusual that summer for her to come over and spend the night at my house. We both graduated high school and been now been together since then. Growing up in a small town, it's almost like your married to your girlfriend because you have been together for years.

Katie only lived down the road from me and my parents aren't that strict and they didn't seem to mind her sleeping over (as long as we didn't do anything too bad). They both had the philosophy that we were both good kids and would get married soon.

The only advantage to living at home was that my parenys weren't at home much. I could pretty much do whatever I wanted and my parents couldn't hear me in the house. It was nice to have that kind of privacy. The only part that sucked was that my room wasn't air conditioned. When it was hot outside, I had to keep the windows open for the breeze.

My first experience with another guy; happened on a Friday night in June. It was hot outside and I had invited Bella and Jasper over to drink and hang out (boring nights in a small town). Jasper showed up, just as Bella was coming down the drive.

I was standing outside in just basketball shorts and boxers. She got out of her car and gave me a kiss and we walked up the stairs. I warned them it was hot upstairs (in my room) and Jasper said "damn it is hot" as we both grabbed a cold beer and Bella made a drink.

He put the beer and vodka in the fridge. As we walked into my room from the kitchenette; he took off his shirt leaving on shorts on. I started to kiss Bella a little helping her take off her tank top leaving her bikini top on with her jean shorts on.

We all sat on the bed and I got the deck of cards. We started to play euchre but was soon changed to strip poker. We started with Jasper and Bella were still wearing their clothes.

But after a few hands; Bella had lost her shorts and was just in her bikini. Jasper and I were both in our boxers.

Bella said "How about truth or dare?" I was on my 6th beer and Jasper was on his forth. I had lost count of how many drinks Bella was on but she was definitely feeling the buzz.

We started to play and went through a few personal truth questions and then Bella started off the dares, she had put her shorts back on but was still in her bikini top.

Jasper and I just remained wearing only our boxers. Bella had dared me to lick whip cream off her nipples; so I did as Jasper watched.

You could definitely tell both of us, were enjoying this game from the erections trying to poke through our boxers.

Then I dared her to lick it off mine, she licked the whip cream slowly and kissed my lips (only turning me on more).

She chose truth but then dared Jasper to lick it off my chest and he seemed a little nervous about it but he did it (just for fun). She then dared me to lick it off his nipples. It didn't feel awkward because we both were just doing it because she wanted us to.

It seemed to me she was really trying to see some guy-on-guy action. ;)

As the game went on; the dares got more sexual. I moved onto daring her to a blowjob. As she pulled off my boxers; Jasper sat there watching her as she sucked my hard cock. I could tell he was almost at the point of stroking his cock.

Bella then came up from stroking my cock and gave me a look as if she was asking my permission to suck his cock. I nodded my head yes; as she continued to suck my cock looking up at me.

A few minutes later, she casually moved over to in front of Jasper. Pulling his boxers off slowly and exposing his hard cock. She started to suck it as I watched as my girlfriend pleasure Jasper.

I was more turned on then I thought I would be. I didn't have any thoughts of jealousy because it was a huge turn on for me.

I moved in behind Bella's arched body; and begin to rub her pussy as she was leaned over in his lap sucking him slowly.

I slid my finger inside her and went back and forth slowly. I continued fingering her a few minutes until she stopped sucking his cock to moan and she laid on her back then said "we better stop before we all start fucking" (meaning Jasper has a girlfriend).

We had stopped messing around but our clothes were already off. It didn't help that my room wasn't air conditioned, so being naked was feeling pretty good.

Bella got up to go to the bathroom and she put back on her bikini bottoms as we put back on our boxers.

Bella and I just laid there on my bed cuddling as Jasper was kicked back in the recliner. We were watching a late night movie on TV and getting tired.

Once she noticed Jasper had fell asleep, She stood up and casually flipped my bedroom light off; took off her bikini bottoms off and crawled into bed me.

I was harder than a rock at that point because I knew she wanted sex. She laid on the bed beside me pulled off my boxers and started to suck my hard cock.

I could see Jasper watching, and then she looked over at him as he stood up slowly and laid down on the bed; on the other side of her. She was a more than a lil flirty mood earlier and was already very horny.

She started make out with me first and then started to make out with him. It turned me on to share her with Jasper.

He took his boxers off as she sucked his hard cock. I gently raised her up her butt up (putting her in the doggie style position) and rubbed her clit as I slid my hard cock inside her wet tight pussy.

I was horny so I started to thrust hard into her making her stop sucking to moan as Jasper held her body as I fucked her pussy hard from the back rubbing her clit.

Only after a few minutes she squirted her juices all over my cock as she moaned and grasp his legs as she had an orgasm. I continued to do it hard until I pulled out and came on her back.

Jasper then turned her over on her back, as I had her suck my cock and slid his hard cock inside her pussy. He started to fuck Bella slowly working up his momentum; as she looked up at me with his hard cock inside her and my cock in her mouth.

She stopped to moan as he fucked her harder and she held onto me and the bed as she had another orgasm.

After a few minutes of fucking her hard he had to pull out as he came all over navel. She looked so hot just laying there naked, she begin to stroke my cock, and asked if we would do something for her.

We both asked wondered what it was and I asked what it would be. She said well I was thinking both of you could lay on the bed and I'll blindfold you, it's like a teasing game but you can only use your mouth (no hands).

We knew it would be good and quickly agreed. She went into my dresser drawer and grabbed a black pair of my socks and she tied them together making a make-shift blindfold. "You first, Jasper" she said, I was surprised she wanted him to go first and had no idea what she was planning.

I just sat on the edge of the bed and watched. She tied the socks around his head and laid him back on the bed. She kissed his chest, and then slid her finger in his mouth and then her nipple. She then leaned over and whispered to me "put your dick near his mouth and see if he will suck it". I leaned over and placed the tip of my hard cock near his open mouth, while she leaned down and whispered something to him.

He then turned his head toward me opening his mouth as I put the tip of my cock in his mouth. He sucked it slowly as she stroked my hard cock slowly.

She smiled at me as Jasper took my cock deeper and almost all the way to my balls.

It felt so good; I didn't even think about that was Jasper sucking me. I went on almost cum as Bella watched in awe. She asked me to switch positions.

Jasper stopped and he took the blindfold off. She put it on me and I laid down where he was laying. I could tell it was her sucking my cock as I opened my mouth and Jasper slid his hard cock in my mouth.

I had never sucked a cock before, so I just mimicked what she was doing by moving my mouth up and down on his hard cock as she sucked mine. I continued to do it for a few minutes as she whispered to me this was turning her on to watch us do this.

She slid my blindfold off and I stood up touching her pussy while I arched her body over my bed.

I begin to slide my hard cock in her as Jasper held her down I fucked her from the back holding her hips as Jasper held her shoulders down.

After only a few minutes of fucking her she moaned loudly she grasped the bed as tight as she could. I came inside her at the exact same time. I filled her pussy up with cum as Jasper sat on the edge of the bed stroking his hard cock.

I pulled my cock out of her and she turned around and laid on my bed, I grabbed a t-shirt to I laid beneath her pussy as cum started to drip out of her tight pussy.

She laid there on my bed naked and worn out from the hard fucking but I watched as Jasper was still hard and I spread her legs for him.

She laid there almost motionless from being worn out, I let her just cuddle up in my bed as we all fell asleep.

It was probably one of the best sexual experiences I have had.


End file.
